Enter the Summers'
by newbee25
Summary: The Summers family is back and headed to their home in Alaska. They will meet new friends and find more family as they work to find memories of their past. Sequel to "Enter the Starjammers." WARNING: Will contain spanking. Don't like, don't read. Second story in "Enter the Starjammers" series
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own X-Men Evolution, just enjoy watching it and reading the comics that helped inspire the this story**

**Warning: mentions of spanking**

Scott took a glance at his watch. It was nearly six hours since they had left New York for Anchorage, Alaska. Corsair had announced that they were scheduled to land in less than twenty minutes, and gave the command of buckling up. Scott did so under protest. It was _his_ plane. He should have been piloting. In an effort to save his own skin, however, Scott obeyed his father. He sat beside Alex, as the co-pilot's seat had been occupied by Hepzibah, Corsair's girlfriend who, thanks to an image inducer from Charles Xavier, no longer _looked_ like a human-skunk hybrid.

"Here we are boys," Chris Summers said as he began the descent. "Welcome home."

"So much snow," Alex whined as they looked out the windows and saw the white ground of Alaska.

"Maybe now Dad will let us try to snowboard. That's like surfing, right?"

"You've got to ask. He's still mad at me." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Scott, what's our ID?"

"You're the pilot," Scott mumbled. "Blackbird-X-803," he said, loud enough for Corsair to hear. The boys listened as Chris talked to the tower for permission to land.

"**All clear Blackbird-X-803. You are clear to land."** Not much longer, Scott felt the wheels hit the runway and Chris carefully taxied the plane to a stop.

"Sit back down. I have to do the post-flight check," Chris said, once Scott and Alex stood up.

"Aw, Dad! Can't we just stretch for a minute?"

"It was a long flight, lover. Let the kitlings walk around the plane."

"See? Even Hepzibah agrees with us," Alex argued.

"Keep up that attitude and I'll be walking you over my knee."

"I don't have an attitude. My legs are stiff. I'm tired of sitting. Come on, Dad, I'm way more active than this in my _sleep_. Please, _please_ just let me walk up and down the plane." Scott crossed his arms and slouched his shoulders.

"I'd've been done with the check by now." The plane door opened and the ramp extended.

"Both of you. Out before I do something I regret. Hep, would you keep an eye on them?" Chris looked at his lover and saw the white haired angel nod.

"Let's go, kitlings, before Corsair creates his own blasts." Scott and Alex sniggered as they pulled on their thick coats and followed their for all intents and purposes step-mother off the plane.

"Do you remember where our house was?" Alex asked Scott once they were off the plane.

"Sort of? I have memories of inside the house and the neighborhood, but I don't remember much else." Scott and Alex spent the rest of the time trying to show Hepzibah how to pack the perfect snowball.

"Boys!" Scott turned and saw Chris at the hatch with suitcases. "Come help me unload!"

"And this is how you test them," Scott told her as he threw one at Corsair. Chris blinked.

"Thanks, Scott. Now I get to walk around wet in the freezing cold."

"Aw, come on, Dad! We're surrounded by snow and you _weren't_ expecting that?"

"Come get the damn suitcases before I make you walk to the house." Scott went up to the plane and took his backpack and suitcase in one hand and Alex's things in the other.

"They're good to get it to a hanger, right? If not, I can-"

"I thought I told you that you're not touching the controls while we're on vacation?"

"You say a lot of things," Scott muttered.

"Son, you're acting like you need to have a discussion with my brush. Do you?"

"No sir."

"Then. _Act. Right_." Scott started walking away, but Corsair grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him back. "Is that how you leave after I've told you to do something?"

"No sir," Scott swallowed. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just excited to be home. I never thought I'd be back."

"And I understand that, but that won't stop me from reminding you how I expect you to act, Scott Christopher."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed." Scott let out a breath and walked down the ramp. He handed Alex his stuff.

"Snowboarding isn't looking good. He's mad at me now, too."

"This way," Chris called the Scott, Alex, and Hepzibah. "Charles had us a car reserved." Scott, not wanting to test Chris anymore, took his things and followed him. Hepzibah and Alex followed not far behind. When Chris made it to the hanger reserved for their jet, he saw a red Jeep Grand Cherokee. He grabbed the key, unlocked it, and opened the trunk to put his and Hepzibah's things in. Scott copied him with his suitcase but kept his bag. Alex put both his suitcase and bag in the back and climbed into the backseat.

"Can I d-"

"Do you know how to get home from here?"

"No, but I'm the only one in the car with a valid driver's license until we find your birth certificate." Hepzibah put her hand on Chris' arm.

"Scott-boy is correct, Corsair. Let him operate the wheeled machine." Chris sighed and tossed Scott the keys.

"Follow the cars out and get on the parkway," Corsair instructed. Scott did as he was told and started driving towards the exit.

"Once we're on the parkway, where do I go?"

"We'll be getting off on Raspberry Road."

"You can't be serious."

"Watch the road, Scott. It comes up faster than you'd think." Scott saw the exit and took it.

"Where to next?"

"Turn right onto Cheryl Street, turn left onto West 70th Avenue, and then right onto Joseph Street. I'm sure you'll be able to pick out the house from memory by then." Scott took the turns as directed and as Chris had predicted, found his childhood home.

"It looks… smaller than I remember," Alex said, looking out the window.

"The last time you saw it was when you were three feet tall. Now listen, _I_ will talk to the residents. You three will stay in the car."

"Yes sir," Scott and Alex said together. Chris nodded and got out of the jeep. He took a breath and walked up to the door.

"I wonder where they moved our stuff," Scott said out loud when they saw the door open and Chris disappear inside.

"I just hope there's stuff left…" They got quiet as they saw the door open and Chris walk out and head to the car. He opened the door and jumped in.

"Good news. Since there was no proof of death, the owners from ten years ago had our things moved to a storage unit."

"This owner knew that?"

"The people who own the house and rent it make that a requirement for the renters to know. The couple I spoke with are the renters."

"Who are the owners?" Chris rubbed his eyes.

"Go down the street to 71st, and turn left. Park at the blue house on the corner." Scott did as he was told and soon, they were at another house.

"This house seems familiar…" Scott said.

"It should. It's your grandparents' house."

"Wait… _Grandparents_? Then why weren't we raised by them?!"

"I intend to find out, Alex. You two stay in the car. Hep, come with me." Scott huffed as Chris opened the door.

"Sure, make us stay in the car to see grandparents we didn't even know we're still alive. Thanks."

"Did you even think about how I'd like a moment with my parents who've thought me dead for ten years?"

"Sorry, Dad." Chris sighed as he got out of the car, accompanied by Hepzibah.

"Watch for my signal. I'll let you know when it's clear for you two to join us."

"Yes sir." Again, they watched Chris walk to the door and knock. They saw a gray haired woman open the door, look shocked, slap their father across the face, and then hug him. Then a man who looked like a gray haired version of Chris came to the door and hugged him as well. Scott saw them grab Chris and Hepzibah's hands and try to pull them into the house, but Chris turned and waved at the car.

"I think that's the signal," Scott told Alex. The two got out of the car and walked up the pathway to the door.

"Mother, Dad. I'm sure you remember your grandsons."

"You're alive?! Oh my babies!" Scott felt himself being dragged into the house in a tight hug. "They told me they found the parachutes, but no bodies. They said they took your ages into account and that there was no way you could have survived a fall with the parachute that destroyed!" Their grandmother wept into her hands.

"Where have you three _been_? We've been waiting ten years for you to come home!" Their grandfather exclaimed. Chris looked at Hepzibah, his sons, and then back to his parents.

"We should sit down. It's… it's a long story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Refer to previous chapter about lack of ownership**

**Warning: Graphic description of death, mention of rape in passing, language**

"Where have you three _been_? We've been waiting ten years for you to come home!" Their grandfather exclaimed. Chris looked at Hepzibah, his sons, and then back to his parents.

"We should sit down. It's… it's a long story." The four of them took their coats off and hung them up, removed their wet shoes, and followed Chris' parents into a comfortable living room. Scott looked around and saw pictures of him and Alex scattered along the walls.

"Mom?" Alex asked, looking at one of the pictures. Scott nodded and they went to look closer.

"Oh, dear. Katherine?" Scott heard his grandmother ask Chris. He didn't hear a verbal response, so he assumed Chris had shaken his head. "How? And who is this young lady?"

"This is Hepzibah. She's… How about I start from the beginning? Hepzibah enters the story closer to the middle. Boys, have a seat."

"But- yes sir," Alex said after seeing the look Chris was giving him. The two sat on the floor in front of Chris and Hepzibah while their grandparents sat in two separate easy chairs. They stayed quiet as they listened to Corsair telling of his time in space.

"Chris… I just don't know what to think about this. Are you sure it wasn't a dream from your own coma?"

"No, Mother, it truly happened. Hep, would you mind…?" Hepzibah pressed a button on her watch and reverted back to her original state.

"Hm," Scott heard his grandfather say as his grandmother gasped. No one said anything else for a few minutes and then Scott's grandmother got up.

"Tea anyone? Coffee?" Alex raised his hand for coffee, but Chris pushed it down.

"You don't need the caffeine. You're wired enough as it is. If you're thirsty, you may have water."

"My parents let me have coffee whenever I want!" Alex protested.

"They're not here, Alexander. I am. You're fourteen- you don't need coffee."

"I'm almost fifteen," he muttered.

"Then act like it." Scott heard the coffee pot brewing and then beeping. His grandmother brought a tray of six mugs, all filled with coffee.

"Here, Alex. Would you like cream and sugar?"

"Mother!"

"It's decaf, Chris. Calm down." Alex looked at Chris for permission. After a beat, Chris nodded. Alex and Scott both took a mug and added plenty of cream and sugar to make it palatable.

"So," their grandfather said. "Where have you two been? Obviously you weren't traveling with your father, as I hope he wasn't _that _irresponsible." Scott sniggered and Chris smacked his head. He scowled at his father as he rubbed the sore spot.

"I was adopted and now I live in Hawaii."

"I knew it had to be sunny with how tan you look," their grandmother stated. "Scott, what about you?"

"I was in a coma for a bit, and then I got tossed from foster home to foster home. Some good, most bad. And then Professor Charles Xavier found me and took me in. That was three years ago."

"Why on earth would they separate siblings? Usually agencies like to keep them together! Why didn't Alex's adoptive parents take you in once you were awake?"

"We were both told we were the only survivor. We actually just found each other about four months ago."

"Alex is in Hawaii, and Scott, where did you say you live now?"

"New York."

"Xavier…" his grandfather muttered. "Isn't he a geneticist? What's he doing taking a young boy in?" Scott felt Chris's hand on his shoulder.

"It's up to you two. I understand the secrecy, but they are your grandparents." Scott looked at Alex, and Alex shrugged.

"Might as well before mine makes itself known." Scott nodded.

"Alex and I… we have a mutation. It's actually what saved us when we fell. My, um, my eyes emit a concussive optic blast. Alex's hands do something similar. But when we hit the ground, my occipital lobe was damaged and I can't control it. That's why I'm wearing these glasses. The professor… he takes in people like us and helps us learn how to use our powers in a safe way, since if we don't use them, things get bad. Especially for powers like mine and Alex's. They build and build until the pressure is so bad, it comes out on its own."

"That's easier to accept than our son galavanting through space as a _pirate_," their grandfather muttered.

"Robin hood," the three Summers' boys corrected, and then laughed. Chris looked at his watch.

"I think it's time for us to go find a hotel room," he told Scott and Alex.

"Aw, Dad!"

"Do we have to?"

"Have you already made a reservation?"

"No, Mother. I didn't know when we'd be here or when we'd leave, so a reservation seemed like a bad choice."

"Then that's settled. You four are staying here."

"Mom, we can't-"

"I have just spent ten years waiting for you to come home. Are you really going to take away my chance to visit with my only son and grandchildren?" Scott and Alex turned to Chris, their expressions pleading. Chris turned to Hepzibah.

"It's up to you, my love."

"Your kitlings want to stay, Corsair. It is not dangerous. Hepzibah is happy to stay."

"There. It's settled. Boys, you'll be in your father's old room, and Hepzibah can take the guest room." Chris reached out and put a hand on his mother's hand.

"Mother, Hepzibah and I will be rooming together."

"You're not married."

"Her people don't believe in marriage. But we have been sharing a bed for the past seven years, which, according to this state, would make us common laws. Now I'm sorry, but if this isn't something you can handle, then she and I will be happy to stay elsewhere."

"It only took three years to get over Mom?"

"I will never be over your mother, Scott. But space was…" Chris sighed. "I hope you never understand."

"Grandma?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Can… Can we take that picture of us and Mom into our room while we're here? I haven't seen a picture of her in ten years, and I'm sure Scott hasn't either."

"Of course, dear. Let's go set it up where you both can see it." Alex followed her back to Chris' childhood room.

"You still like burgers, Scott?" his grandfather asked.

"Yes sir. Dad just made your recipe the other day. My whole team loved them."

"What team is that?"

"Oh… um…" Scott looked to Chris for help.

"Scott leads a team of teenagers like him. He trains them and helps develop ways for them to learn how to use their abilities and still function in the discriminatory world we live in. And Charles Xavier has agreed to a position there for me to be an instructor as well. So once we're done here, I have to drop Alex off at home in Hawaii since he's missing a week of school for this trip, and then Scott, Hepzibah, and I will be going back to New York. Permanently."

"At least you'll have a damn phone so you can call your mother. Do you realize how out of her mind she has been since you disappeared?!"

"Pop,"

"Don't, Chris. You weren't thinking of us when you refused to come back. But hell, Son. We could have had an easier time looking for the boys with you, even if they were dead! We were only their grandparents. People were closing their doors in our faces before we could tell them you and Kat were missing too!"

"Oh, because you drinking Ma into debt because your old war buddies died is any better? I watched the parachute my sons were in _catch fire_ as they plummeted to the ground. My _wife_ was _murdered_ in front of me. My _unborn child _was _cut_ from her as she laid gasping for breath. I was _tortured_ _every fucking day_ until I saw Hepzibah trying to fight to get away and _murdered_ the men who were trying to rape her. Excuse me for trying to find a way to cope with my grief by not returning to a planet where all I could see was the life I'd had with my boys and my wife." Chris sighed as he saw Scott run out of the living room to a bathroom and heard the obvious sounds of throwing up.

"We could have-"

"Don't you say you could have helped. You'd have had me committed if I came back talking about aliens abducting Katherine and me. I would have been charged with her murder, and possibly the deaths of the boys since they couldn't be found. No, staying away was the best thing for everyone."

"Except Scott, it sounds."

"Hepzibah will check on Scott-boy, Corsair." Hepzibah stood from the couch and found her way to Scott.

"Scott-boy?"

"Go away, Hepzibah." Hepzibah walked into the bathroom and saw Scott sitting on the floor with his head resting on his bent knees.

"Oh, Scott-boy," she said, sadly. Scott wiped at his face.

"That alien guy is a monster," he told her, his throat raw from being sick.

"Yes. D'Ken is a horrible, horrible emperor. Hepzibah loves his sister. The Starjammers want to make her Empress."

"And I helped ruin that by keeping Dad, which kept you."

"Can Hepzibah tell you a secret, Scott-boy?"

"I guess," he said, wiping at his face again.

"The Starjammers were blasted from space for successfully putting poison in D'Ken's food. He is dying."

"Good. He deserves a slow, painful death." There was a small knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Hepzibah answered after cracking the door open.

"It's just me, Hep. I'd like to check on Scott."

"Would you like to speak with Corsair, kitling?" Scott shook his head. "Scott-boy does not wish to talk to you, lover."

"Scott, please. I need to apologize." Scott sniffed as he stood up and opened the door.

"So apologize," he said crossing his arms. "And just remember, when I did something similar to this- nowhere near as _graphic_ as what you said, but similar enough- you had me up at 4:30 the next morning to run five miles."

"I shouldn't have said what I said in front of you. Or you, Hepzibah. I wish I could take it back. But Scott, you see why I'm so hard on you and Alex for speaking without thinking. I don't want you to be like me."

"So I get punished and you just say 'oh I'm an adult, I don't have to follow the rules I make my kids follow.'"

"Yes, Scott, that's exactly right. You'll do the same thing when you have children."

"I will _never_ do that."

"That's what I said about spanking my kids. You see how that turned out."

"Excuse me, Hepzibah." Hepzibah stepped aside and Scott pushed past Chris to find Alex and his grandmother. He saw them in a room covered in posters of aircrafts- a room he vaguely remembered as Chris' room. They were putting fresh sheets on a bed.

"Hey Scott. Grandma said we had to share a bed, so I hope that's ok."

"Yeah, it's fine. Grandma, where are the things from our house? Dad said the people living there now said it was in a storage unit, but which one?"

"It's the storage unit near the airport, actually. But that's just clothes and things that wouldn't break my heart if they were ruined. The important things from the house are in our basement and shed."

"Would it be ok if I went to look through them?"

"Not on an empty stomach," she said after hearing Scott's stomach growl. "What kind of grandma am I if I don't feed my grandsons? Now tell me. Does your father's friend have any special dietary needs?"

"No. She's an omnivore from what we've seen."

"She's not big on pasta, but fruits, veggies, and meats are fine."

"Ok. I can work with that. How do you two feel about her?"

"She's not Mom," Alex told her. "And she talks weird. But she makes Dad happy, so…" Alex shrugged.

"She's not Mom and she doesn't try to be her. But she just left everything she knew to stay with Dad, and she calms him down when he's mad at us. I like her."

"Even though she looks like _that_?"

"I try not to think about it," Alex said honestly.

"My best friend is a fuzzy blue elf who has three fingers on each hand and a pointed tail. Looks aren't everything. Hepzibah is a good person, or whatever her race is called. And if one day, she decides that marriage isn't bad and Dad asks her, I'll be proud to call her my step-mom." Their grandmother looked at Scott with tears in her eyes.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. Oh how I miss her. She was the first girl your father was serious about, you know. They were high school sweethearts."

"She never really talked about her parents. Are they-?"

"They died when she was a senior, unfortunately. It was a car accident."

"So we're all we have left?" There was silence for a moment, but then their grandmother nodded.

"Now onto less depressing thoughts. What would you two like for dinner?" Alex and Scott looked at each other and then back to their grandmother.

"Pizza?"

"Oh, you are certainly your father's children. Ok. You two go get your bags from the car and I'll order some pizza."

"Thanks Grandma," Alex said as he left the room.

"Dummy," Scott said with a smile as he twirled the keys on his finger. "Thanks, Grandma."

"Scott?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't be too hard on your father. Grief can make a sane person go mad. Added to that probing and hurting parents… it's a recipe for disaster. And isn't it just a shame that your father will have to haul every single heavy box up from the basement and in from the shed by himself?" Scott smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Grandma." She kissed Scott's cheek and left the room.

"Phil, the boys want pizza!" She called down the hall. Scott shook his head and walked out of the room and saw Corsair leaning against the door frame of the room across the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Refer to first chapter about lack of ownership**

**Warning: spanking**

"Scott?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't be too hard on your father. Grief can make a sane person go mad. Added to that probing and hurting parents… it's a recipe for disaster. And isn't it just a shame that your father will have to haul every single heavy box up from the basement and in from the shed by himself?" Scott smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Grandma." She kissed Scott's cheek and left the room.

"Phil, the boys want pizza!" She called down the hall. Scott shook his head and walked out of the room and saw Corsair leaning against the doorframe of the room across the hall.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"I heard what you said about Hepzibah. Thank you for defending her when I couldn't." Scott shrugged.

"She's cool. I like her. I like that she was willing to leave the Starjammers so you could stay with us. So even if we're only important to her because we're important to you, she still treats us like we're important." Scott rubbed his shoulder. "A-about earlier. I was rude, and… and I'm sorry. I'll understand if-"

"Some things need to be said. I wish it was said more respectfully, but I also understand that I said a few things that were extremely upsetting. So here's what's going to happen," Scott winced, waiting for Chris to tell him to get the hairbrush. "Tomorrow, when your grandmother tells me to start hauling up boxes, you're going to volunteer to help me. Understood?" Scott let out a relieved breath.

"Yes sir."

"Ok. Now I think Alex is outside trying to figure out why the car is still locked." Scott chuckled as he grabbed his coat and put on his shoes. He got to the door and felt a body surrounding his.

"Um, Hepzibah? Is everything ok?"

"You are a good kitling, Scott-boy."

"Thanks, Hepzibah. You're a good mate for my dad." Hepzibah kissed Scott's cheek and let him go. Scott gave her a small smile and continued outside.

"Dude! Do you have the keys?!" Scott hit the unlock button on the keys and watched as Alex opened the trunk.

"How long have you been out here?" Scott asked, grabbing his bag from the backseat.

"Long enough that I can't feel my toes." Alex handed Scott his suitcase and Corsair's suitcase. They closed up the car and Scott locked it as they headed to the house. When they got inside, they saw Chris and Hepzibah looking concerned at a phone that was projecting a screen in the air.

"Ch'od? Everything ok?" Scott asked. He put down the suitcase and sat beside Chris.

"Everything is fine, Cyclops," Ch'od said, looking at Corsair. "We just ran into some problems with fixing the ship."

"Too much ice?"

"No, the ice didn't damage anything. It was from the Shi'ar."

"Why don't you call up the Guardians? Or Captain Marvel?" Chris looked at Scott and sighed.

"Son, this isn't X-Men related. Let me talk to my crew."

"It's not your crew anymore, though. It's Ch'od's. And if he wants to bounce ideas about fixing a ship at the Institute, then I have just as much reason to be talking to him."

"Scott Christopher!" he heard his grandmother scold. "You do _not_ talk to your father that way!"

"Ch'od, I need to sign off. Hepzibah or I will call you back in," Chris looked at his watch. "Two and a half hours, since that's when the boys will be in bed." Ch'od's projection nodded and signed off. Chris looked at Scott. "I think enough lines have been crossed today that we need to have a talk."

"Dad, no, please." Chris stood up and looked at Phil.

"Is there room to move around in in the shed?" Phil nodded.

"You'll need the keys. They're hanging by the back door."

"Let's go, Scott." Chris pulled on his coat and shoes and walked Scott to the back door. He grabbed the keys that were hanging by the door and sighed as he opened the door.

"Dad, please… I, I won't do it again," Scott pleaded as he was led to the shed. Chris unlocked the padlock and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Scott. You have been pushing and pushing, and no matter what I tell you, you won't stop. So we're going to try this and see if it helps you listen. Now obviously, I don't have the brush on me, so I'm going to use my hand. Hopefully that's enough of a deterrent for this behavior again. Now. What have you done wrong today?" Scott stood with his legs slightly spread and his hands behind his back.

"I have been disrespectful throughout the day."

"What do you deserve?" Scott squeezed his eyes, feeling them already starting to water.

"Discipline, sir." Chris looked around the room and found a stool. He sat down and patted his knee.

"Present yourself." Scott's breath hitched as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Dad, please."

"Scott Christopher Summers, I know you aren't arguing with me about this now."

"I'm not. I just don't want you to… see me."

"I'm sorry, son, but the embarrassment is part of it. Now present yourself." Scott sniffed as he pulled down his boxers and lowered himself over Chris' lap. Scott touched the floor with one hand and grabbed the leg of the stool with the other. Chris pushed up Scott's coat and wrapped his arm around Scott's middle. He raised his hand and quickly brought it down onto Scott's bared behind. Scott gasped. Chris began swatting in a rhythm that made sense to him but left Scott guessing at where his hand was going to land next. Chris could hear Scott starting to cry and knew it was coming close to the end of the spanking. He started swatting closer to the tops of Scott's thighs when Scott started trying to dodge the swats.

"Hold still," Chris warned, but Scott rolled himself off of Chris' lap.

"N-no m-more Dad! P-please!" Chris stood up and pulled Scott up with him.

"We were almost done, Scott. And now you're getting a second spanking for this stunt."

"No! I-I'm s-sorry!" Scott sobbed. Chris pulled him into a hug and sighed.

"I know it hurts, son. I know. But you know better than to stop a spanking." He took off his own coat and laid it over Phil's work desk. "Lean, Scott." Scott, still crying, lowered himself over the desk.

"P-pl-please d-don't!" Chris put a hand on Scott's back for a moment before he began unbuckling his belt. "NO!" Scott screamed as he heard the belt being pulled through the loops. Chris doubled the belt and took a deep breath. He raised it and brought it down hard onto Scott's reddened bottom. Scott cried out in pain and stomped his foot on the ground as the belt came down again and again. Finally, Chris saw the deep red of Scott's butt and tops of his thighs and he decided Scott had had enough. Scott was sobbing with his head in his arms.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Scott Christopher?"

"D-D-Daddy! 'M s-s-sor-ry!" Chris put his hand on the back of Scott's head.

"Stand up, Scott." Scott shook his head. Corsair frowned and gently swatted Scott's butt to get his attention. Scott jumped and stood up.

"Pl-please s-stop!"

"I was trying to, but you still won't listen to me. Maybe you need another spanking before breakfast tomorrow."

"No!"

"Son, I understand you are in a lot of pain. I remember the sting of a belt, so I know _exactly_ how you are feeling. But I have had enough of the backtalk and disrespect from you. It's done. If it happens again on this trip, I will just go straight for my belt and take care of it no matter who is around. Am I clear young man?"

"Y-yes s-sir," Scott sniffed. "P-please d-don't s-s-spank me t-tomorrow."

"I can't promise that, Scott. If you don't behave, then I'll have no other choice but to spank you again. I'm done putting up with the snide comments. I'm done hearing you disrespect me by back talking. And I'm done having you question me in front of people. We talked about that a few days ago! If it's happening with _my_ team, what are we going to see when it's with the X-Men?"

"I-it w-won't!"

"It'd better not, Scott Christopher." Chris put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. He began rethreading his belt and Scott pulled up his boxers and pants, hissing as the material touched his backside.

"I'm-"

"If you apologize one more time," Chris said with his eyes shut. "We've talked about disrespect several times now, Scott. That's what most of your spankings have been for since I've gotten back. I don't know if I believe your apologies anymore."

"Daddy,"

"You want me to accept your apology? Then change how you act. I'm tired of it, Scott." Scott hung his head and wept. Chris rubbed his eyes and pulled Scott to him for a hug. "I love you, Scott. I wouldn't be so hard on you if I didn't." Scott cried into Chris' shoulder.

"L-love you too," Scott said after a few minutes. He sniffed and took a shuddered breath. "Dad, I, n-never mind."

"Just one week, Scott. Please just give me one week without being disrespectful."

"I'll do m-my best." Scott sniffed and took off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

"Ok. Then let's go back inside. I'm sure Grandma has some hot chocolate for you and dirty looks for me. And the pizza should be here by now." Scott nodded and waited for Chris to grab his coat and shake it out before putting it on. He made sure the key was in his pocket before turning off the shed light and padlocking the door again. He and Scott walked in silence back into the house. They stepped inside, took their coats off, and Chris hung the keys up on the hook by the back door. Scott's grandmother stormed over and gave Chris an angry look before taking Scott's arm and gently leading him to a bar in the kitchen.

"Here's some pizza, dear. And Alex said you were fine with water, so here's a glass of that."

"T-thanks," he said as she set down a plate of pizza and a cup.

"Can you pass me a plate, Mom?"

"You're an adult, Christopher. Do it yourself. Can I do anything else for you, Scott?"

"No ma'am." She kissed his forehead, gave Chris another look, and sat down with Phil, Alex, and Hepzibah. Scott leaned against the bar and handed Chris a plate.

"Thanks. It figures you'd be the only one who doesn't hate me." Chris put a piece of pizza on his plate and stood by Scott to eat.

"You can sit if you'd like," Scott told him quietly. Chris took a bite of his pizza and shook his head.

"I don't feel like getting yelled at." Scott smirked.

"Yeah, it kinda sucks."

"I learned everything from your grandfather. He's the only known USAF Captain that could make a Major quake in his boots." Scott took a glance at Phil and raised his eye.

"He doesn't look so bad."

"You're seeing him as your grandfather. That's like telling your kids that I'm not strict." Scott took a bite of his pizza and sighed.

"Grandpa said he'd take us snowboarding," Alex said, walking over to Chris and Scott. "He's gonna wait a day or two for you… to you know. Feel better."

"Hey, Pop, don't you think you should have asked me if they could go?"

"I asked your girl," Phil said, not looking at Chris.

"Hep?" he tried to confirm.

"Alex-boy said he'd like to try snow surfing."

"Fine. We'll talk about it the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is reserved solely for going through boxes." Scott grabbed another piece of pizza and ate it thoughtfully.

"Do we want to bring boxes up from the basement first? Or shed?" he asked Chris.

"I'd say the shed first, but mostly because of how little daylight there will be tomorrow. Ma, how many boxes do you think are in the shed?"

"I have no idea. Why don't you go look?" Chris sighed.

"I'll do it in the morning. Boys, I think it's time for showers and then bed. Alex, you go first." Alex threw away his plate and went back to his room to grab his pajamas.

"Why couldn't I go first?" Scott asked.

"I thought you'd like to eat a bit more. You're a growing boy, after all." Scott rolled his eyes as he started on his third piece of pizza.

"Dad! How do I work the shower?!" Corsair put his pizza back on the plate and walked to the bathroom to help Alex.

"He wasn't too hard on you, was he?" Scott blushed as he looked at his grandmother.

"Does everyone know?"

"You were just taken to a woodshed, boy," Phil told him. "Everyone knows what that means. Now answer your grandma."

"I guess he wasn't… I've been pushing him all day," he admitted, refusing to look up from his pizza. Corsair walked back into the kitchen and grabbed his pizza before realizing the tension.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, noticing Scott wasn't eating the half slice in front of him anymore.

"Can I be excused, please?" Scott said, quietly.

"Are you not hungry anymore?" Scott shook his head. "Ok. You can get your things ready to take a shower and hop in once Alex is out. Dismissed." Scott threw his plate away and all but ran from the adults. Chris turned and stared at his parents in confusion and then looked at Hepzibah.

"Scott-boy is embarrassed."

"Did you ask him about what happened?" Chris asked his parents.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't too hard on him." Chris put his hands on his hips and scowled at his mother.

"Do you not trust me to take care of my own son?"

"That has nothing to do with it," his mother protested. "But you were out there much longer than we'd anticipated."

"I was, but that's between me and Scott. The only other person I could think of talking to about it would be Hepzibah, but definitely not the two of you. You have mortified him. I can't believe you would talk to a _teenage_ _boy_ about what just happened." Chris threw his plate away and left the kitchen.

"Corsair is correct. Scott-boy is very sweet and now he is embarrassed. Corsair punishes him to correct his behavior, not humiliate him. Thank you for dinner, but Hepzibah must check on Hepzibah's kitling." Hepzibah threw her plate away and followed Corsair's path to his old room. She saw him sitting on the bed beside Scott, who was stomach side down.

"You've got to learn to ignore them, kid. Your grandparents are from a different generation where the women were nosy and the men were blunt."

"But everyone knows what happened. Why did you have to do it to begin with?"

"Are you asking why I spanked you? Because I thought that was sufficiently covered out back."

"You embarrassed me by taking me out there!"

"You're right, Scott. Instead, I should have brought you back here where everyone could hear what was going on. At least then, no one would have asked you if I was too hard on you."

"Corsair," Hepzibah chided. Scott buried his face in his arms. Corsair sighed as he put a hand on Scott's back.

"Everyone was going to know or figure it out eventually, Scott. I thought by saving you the embarrassment of letting them _hear_ it, I was doing the right thing. Would you have preferred them knowing exactly what was said, or just knowing you were spanked?"

"I didn't want them to know either!"

"Well, I'm sorry that they know. It's my fault that that's what it was used for instead of a workspace, so it's my fault they knew the gist of what happened to you." Hepzibah came fully into the room and sat beside Corsair and put her arm around him.

"Grandpa said that that's just what the shed was for, and that anyone would know."

"Well, the term 'taken to the woodshed' is pretty well known to mean a whipping. In this family, that's certainly what it means. But your grandfather truly intended to use the shed as a place for him to build things. By the time I was a teenager, I was in that shed over his desk more than I care to admit. He had to stop building things because I took up too much space." Alex walked into the room in pajama pants and a towel over his shoulders.

"Family pow-wow?" he asked, putting his dirty clothes in a bag by his suitcase. "Shower's free, Scotty." Scott carefully slid off the bed and grabbed his pajamas and toiletries before slowly making his way to the bathroom. Alex grabbed a brush from his bag and brushed his hair.

"So…" he started after a minute of silence. "Are we just hanging out in here now?"

"Sorry, son. Scott was still a little upset and I suppose I just got lost in memories of this room." Alex shrugged.

"Do you think I could have some privacy? I was going to call my parents and let them know where we are." Corsair nodded, even though he felt the pain of Alex's words squeeze his heart.

"Not too long. I'd like you both in bed soon. We have a busy, and probably emotional day ahead of us."

"Sir yes sir!" Alex said, saluting. Chris chuckled.

"At ease. Good night, Alex. Love you."

"Night Dad." Corsair led Hepzibah out and across the hall to the guest room.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Hepzibah is worried." Chris sighed as he started to undress.

"I've just noticed how clingy Scott is, and how indifferent Alex is around me. I feel guilty for not spending more time with Alex and I'm worried he'll start resenting me or Scott." Hepzibah thought for a few minutes as Chris finished changing into his pajama bottoms. He threw on a shirt to hide the scars of the Shi'ar prison camp, ashamed to have them seen even by her.

"Alex-boy is not indifferent, lover. He is… secure. Alex-boy grew up loved and wanted. Scott-boy did not. Scott-boy is looking for what he has missed for many years." Corsair blinked before smiling at her.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Hepzibah smiled and then frowned.

"Your father is wanting to speak with Corsair."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Hepzibah is unsure. He has smelled… angry since Corsair yelled at him." Chris rubbed his face.

"Great. Alright. You should stay here." Chris stood up and walked to the living room to see his parents.

**Author's note 2: I'm pretty blown away by the traffic graphs I've seen for this story, so in my excitement that people are reading my work, I'm posting chapter 3 a week early.**

**In case people haven't picked up on it, I'm combining X-Men: Evolution with the comics. There's a lot more coming comic-wise set in the Evolution universe. I've finished part 2, part 3, and part 4, and I'm currently working on part 5.**

**Grateful for the review, grateful for the follow and favorite. Feel free to continue reviewing, or don't, as I don't usually leave reviews either *shrugs***

**Everyone stay safe in this coronavirus shutdown. I've been writing, mom-ing, and doing laundry all day so hopefully you guys are having more fun than me.**

**Newbee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: refer to first chapter about lack of ownership**

**Warning: mentions of child abuse, mentions of spanking**

"Your father is wanting to speak with Corsair."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Hepzibah is unsure. He has smelled… angry since Corsair yelled at him." Chris rubbed his face.

"Great. Alright. You should stay here." Chris stood up and walked to the living room to see his parents.

"Oh, Chris. We were going to come find you, but we didn't want to make Hepzibah uncomfortable."

"She heard you ask for me," he said, sitting down. "What can I do for you?"

"She heard us?"

"Yes. Her senses are much more heightened than that of a human. Please remember that in the future when you ask my boys how I can be with someone like her." Chris saw his mother turn red. "She also said you've been angry since I explained why I'd refused to come back to Earth on my own, Pop. I know I could have handled that better, and I apologize for the way it was delivered, but not for what I said. Is there anything else?"

"We're concerned about Scott-"

"What happened between us isn't-"

"Not that, Chris. We're concerned about the life he's had since the aliens took you. Alex seems… together. It makes sense when you think about him being adopted and part of a family that loves and supports him, but Scott… I saw it while I was in schools, son. Scott has been hurt."

"Well, he was severely injured by the accident."

"You're not listening, Chris," his mother said impatiently.

"Deb, calm down." Deborah took a breath.

"Chris. Someone has abused him. I'd stake my life on it. I've certainly seen it enough to know the signs." Chris shook his head.

"No, I don't think you're understanding the signs Scott is giving off. He's a teenager whose father has essentially just returned from the dead. He is a strong, capable young man. He couldn't be like that with a past you're suggesting." Chris stood up and started walking away.

"Chris. Christopher. Christopher Daniel Summers, don't you walk away from me." Chris cringed and turned back to his mother.

"Please don't do that again. I'm an adult with boys that are nearly adults."

"Then don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. Now I'm sorry if this is news you don't want to hear-"

"Mother. My son was not abused. You haven't seen him for more than a few hours in the past ten years. I have. I have seen him in his natural element, and I can assure you, he is the most put together seventeen year old I've ever seen."

"Then we'll just ask-"

"If you dare ask my child if he was abused, I can guarantee that will be the last thing you ever say to him." Phil got up and stood between Chris and Deborah.

"I don't give a shit how old you are. That is your mother. You don't talk to her like that." Chris straightened himself out so he was towering over his father.

"You don't scare me, Pop. Not after the hell I've been through. Quite honestly, the only reason you're not on the floor is _because_ you are my father. Mom, I'm sorry for having to threaten you, but the warning remains. If I find you've talked to Scott, or even gotten Alex in on your quest, you'll never see us again. I'd like for them to have a relationship with their grandparents. I'd like to be able to visit with you. But my priority is the wellbeing of my boys and parents or not, no one is going to make them feel unsafe ever again. Now," Chris said, fixing his shirt, "I've been up for over twenty four hours and I'd like to get some rest. Goodnight." He turned and walked back towards the guest room to Hepzibah. Neither Phil nor Deborah tried to stop him this time.

"Dad?" Chris heard as he opened the door to the guest room. He shut his eyes and counted to ten.

"Yes Scott?"

"Are you ok?" Chris turned and gave his oldest a small smile.

"I'm fine, son. But thank you. You should get on to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us." Chris turned back and opened his door wide enough to give Hepzibah privacy.

"Jack Winters." Chris turned back.

"What?"

"I heard Grandma. Before the professor found me, my last home was with Jack Winters. The professor helped me put him in jail for what he did to me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I lost my mom. I don't want you to lose yours, too. Not because of me." Chris pulled Scott in for a hug and sighed.

"You're a good boy, Scott. Now go on to bed." Scott nodded and pulled away from Chris.

"Night, Dad," he said as he went into his room.

"Good night, son." Chris slipped into his room and saw Hepzibah on the video communicator with Ch'od. He saw her lips moving but didn't hear her talking. Chris realized she had a silencer around her so she wouldn't disturb anyone. Chris slid in next to her and felt the silencer wrap around him as well.

"Corsair. Hepzibah said you were meeting with your parents."

"I was, but I'm here now. Tell me what's going on?"

"The ship will be fixed much sooner than we anticipated. Quill was able to get Captain Marvel to bring us the vital pieces. We will most likely be gone by the end of the week." Chris nodded.

"And the Shi'ar locator you found?"

"She took it with her. She said she would destroy it on an isolated planet."

"And Xavier?"

"Is grateful his students are safe for the time being, and worried about Cyclops."

"If he asks again, let him know Scott is fine." Ch'od nodded.

"We will be in touch before we leave, Corsair. Enjoy your time with your family."

"Thank you, Ch'od. And don't forget to let us know if you or Raza need anything. You're family, too." They hung up and Hepzibah put the communicator on her nightstand. She looked questioningly at Chris, but he just pulled the covers over him and put his head on the pillow.

"Lover?"

"Not tonight, Hep. I'll tell you in the morning." She nodded and curled into him. Chris reached over and turned off the lamp that was on the bed. Sleep came quickly for all four of the travelers.

The next morning, Scott felt himself waking up. He checked his face to make sure his glasses were covering his eyes. Satisfied, he sat up. Scott quickly jumped up, hissing and rubbing his butt. He grabbed his clothes for the day and went into the bathroom to relieve himself and change. He flushed, washed his hands, and pulled on some new jeans before hearing a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, I gotta go!" Scott opened the door with his shirt still in his hand and stepped out so Alex could rush in. He was stepping into his and Alex's shared room when he heard a gasp. Scott quickly turned and saw Deborah standing near what he assumed was her room.

"Grandma… it's ok. I'm ok." Scott quickly pulled the long sleeved shirt on, covering his scarred back. Scott heard movement and winced as Chris whipped his door open.

"What happened?" He saw his mother crying silent tears while Scott shoved his hands in his pockets. They heard the sound of a toilet flushing and water running and then Alex was in the hall as well. Alex looked at Chris, Deb, and Scott and sighed.

"It's too early for this," he said as he went back into Chris' childhood room.

"Mom, what happened?" she shook her head and went back into her room. "Scott?"

"She saw my back and she didn't want to say anything to you because she's worried you'll take us from her." Chris blinked and ran a hand through his hair as his sleepy brain tried to process what Scott had said.

"She saw your back?" Scott let out an irritated breath and lifted his shirt to show Chris. "What the hell?" The two were interrupted with Deborah coming out of the room and going down the hall. Scott heard things moving around in the kitchen. He looked strangely at Corsair. "Ensuite," Chris told him, understanding his unspoken question.

"I'm going to talk to her," Scott told his father. "I'll let her know we're not going anywhere." Chris nodded.

"I'll get dressed and join you in a minute." Scott nodded back and walked down the hall. He saw Deborah looking in the cabinets in the kitchen with wet eyes.

"Grandma?" Deb turned to Scott after wiping her face.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Didn't wake up well," he admitted, rubbing his butt. Her eyes narrowed.

"Are you still in pain?" Scott blushed.

"Dad had to do it twice. He was almost done and I… I got away and made things worse for myself. I knew it would happen as soon as I did it. I'm not scared of him going too far, Grandma. He's a good dad. And honestly, with how much I've been pushing him lately, he should have snapped sooner."

"Are you sure you're wanting to talk about this? I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"Dad said Grandpa used to have him out there for the same thing, so you're used to it. Besides, if I complain to you, you can keep making Dad do physical labor he'd otherwise make me and Alex do. Like dishes. I hate doing dishes." Deborah laughed and gently patted Scott's cheek.

"I'll see what I can do, Scott." Scott smiled and then his face became serious.

"I need to talk about last night," he told her.

"Scott, I can't."

"No, you can. I told Dad I was going to talk to you about it, and I told him we weren't going anywhere."

"Scott," she chided. "You shouldn't talk to your father that way."

"And he shouldn't have talked to you the way he did. He'd've spanked me or Alex if we even _thought_ of talking to Mom or Hepzibah like that."

"You're right," Scott heard Chris say. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, Ma. I'm sorry. I couldn't accept that Scott had been hurt because I wasn't there to protect him. I shouldn't have taken that out on you. Scott came to me after I'd left last night and told me… you were right. But the person who hurt him has been taken care of."

"He's dead." Chris looked at Scott.

"I thought you said he was in jail?"

"He was, but I had a telepath with me who thinks child abuse is one of the worst things someone can do, and he used his powers to make Winters, um… admit what he'd done to his cellmate. Most prisoners don't take kindly to child abusers."

"Good," Deborah said, surprising both Chris and Scott.

"Good," Chris agreed.

"Can I ask how you could tell? I've been able to keep it from everybody else. You're the first person who's figured it out."

"I worked in middle school for over twenty years. We had training on what to look for. You might not have realized it, but I could see how… how you kept as far away from your grandfather as you could. You clung to your father's side. You didn't speak until spoken to, and you talked about how most foster care homes were bad." Scott scrunched up his nose.

"That's what you saw? Grandma, I'm a military brat. We _obey_ or we rebel. I'm also fairly introverted and despite knowing who you are, I just didn't feel completely comfortable making conversation. I can let you call home and talk to my best friend. He'll tell you how I can be loud when I want to be."

"But I was still right."

"Yes, Grandma, you were right." Deborah turned to Chris.

"I'm making French toast for breakfast. You can clean up after to make up for last night." Chris raised an eye.

"Yes ma'am," he said. He turned to Scott, who was smirking. "Guess who gets to help me for eavesdropping on _another_ adult conversation?" Scott's smirk disappeared.

"Aw, Dad!" Chris chuckled and slapped Scott's back.

"You can rinse, son."

"That's gotta be against the rules, right Grandma?"

"Honey, as long as it isn't me, I don't care how they get done." Chris left the kitchen to wake up Hepzibah and Alex, and Scott watched as Deborah started getting out eggs, bread, and milk.

"Do you need any help?" he asked as he saw her start to get a step ladder.

"Sure, Scott. I need vanilla and cinnamon." Deborah started cracking eggs and mixing them with milk. Scott handed her the vanilla and cinnamon and watched as she added some vanilla and cinnamon and then let it set as she got a pan from a bottom cabinet and put it on the stove.

"Do you want me to, I don't know… set the table or something?" he asked her as she dipped slices of bread in the mixture.

"Sure, dear. Plates are in the cabinets above the counter and forks are in the drawer by the stove." Scott nodded and grabbed six plates and six forks and six knives, just in case. He went over to the dining room table, put the forks and knives down in a pile, and circled the table putting a plate at each spot. He then circled the table again, but this time he put down a fork and knife at each spot.

"Anything else?"

"Not right now. I think we should let everyone decide if they want juice or coffee before we get cups and mugs out."

"It'll be a guaranteed two juices," he told her. "Dad's already… there's no coffee for me or Alex." Alex came out of the room still in his pajamas. He sat at the table and put his head in his hands, supported by his elbows on the table.

"Alex, dear, are you ok?" Alex shook his head.

"I've got a problem, and I don't know how to tell Dad."

"Do you want to come over here? I'd sit with you, but I don't want to sit until the last possible minute." Alex sighed and got up to stand next to Scott. "What's wrong?"

"I was talking to my parents last night. One of my teachers called, and I missed a _huge_ exam yesterday- like more than half my grade exam. She understood my situation with Dad, but the quarter ends Friday. I _have_ to take it by then or there's no way I'll pass my class."

"It doesn't seem like you have many options, honey. You've got to tell your father."

"Yeah. It's school related. Dad won't be upset. Well… did you _know_ you had the exam yesterday?" Alex nodded his head. Scott slapped his palm to his forehead. "He _asked_ you if you were going to be missing anything important!"

"I know! But I thought the quarter ended _next_ week and that I had time."

"That excuse won't work. Dude… you're dead." Alex scowled at Scott.

"Thanks, Scott. I wasn't aware of that."

"Unfortunately, Alex, Scott is right. You lied to Chris. It sounds like you lied to your parents, as I doubt they would have given permission for you to miss this test. Trying to get out of this _without_ some sort of punishment isn't going to happen. You need to tell your father. Now."

"Grandma,"

"Alexander, you can go tell him now, or I'll tell him at dinner and let him know you've known since _last night_ that you needed to confess. Which time do you think he'll be angrier?"

"He'll be mad at me."

"He'll be more disappointed, I'm sure. But I can assure you it'll be worse if you wait any longer."

"But-" Deborah grabbed a wooden spoon from her turn about and held it in front of Alex.

"Go tell him or I'll punish you myself."

"Yes ma'am." Alex's shoulders sagged as he went back down the hall.

"Scott, can you get me the powdered sugar from the same cabinet as the spices?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered as he came around the bar. He pulled down the bag of sugar and handed it to Deborah.

"_ALEXANDER PHILIP, I SPECIFICALLY ASKED YOU IF YOU WERE GOING TO MISS ANYTHING IMPORTANT!_" Scott winced for his brother, but was secretly relieved that for once, it wasn't him being yelled at.

"What about you, Scott? Do you have anything you need to confess to your father?"

"No ma'am."

"Good boy. Now take this plate and set it on the table. I'll bring the syrup over." Scott took the plate of completed French toast and sat it on the table. He went ahead and found the cups and poured himself some juice. Seconds later, they saw Chris walk into the kitchen and take that spoon Deborah had used to threaten Alex.

"I apologize for what's about to happen," he told them before walking back towards the rooms. It wasn't much longer before they heard the intense swatting and crying out.

"What did Scott do-" Phil started asking as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Scott standing by a chair, getting ready to sit. "Alex?" Deborah nodded.

"He lied to Chris about not missing anything important for school." Philip nodded and sat at the head of the table. He made himself a plate.

"Is there coffee ready, Deb?" She handed him a mug of coffee prepared how he liked it and he gave her an appreciative smile. "So, Scott. We got to hear about Alex last night. Tell us a little about yourself."

"I don't really know what to tell you. I'm a senior in high school, top of my class. That's really about it."

"What about this team Chris was telling us about last night?"

"Well, yeah, I lead that. I'm second only to the professor. I come up with training simulations for the team and individually, I'm the flight instructor, and I do a lot of hand-to-hand training, which I guess Dad's taking over."

"You're a pilot?"

"Yes sir. I've had my license since I was fifteen. Until this trip, I've always at least _been_ in the cockpit. Usually another instructor takes over and makes me co-pilot when he's with us, but it's better not to cross him."

"Why's that?"

"Army guy. Napoleon complex."

"Ah. You know, I used to know a man like that. The Air Force actually uses him as an example of how to jump from planes-"

"Logan?"

"Yes, Private Howlett. Did Chris tell you about him?"

"Sort of? Logan's the instructor." Phil blinked and nodded.

"If your school is for certain gifted people, I can certainly believe he's there. As far as I know, he's been around since before the Second World War."

"And he still looks like he's thirty."

"Does he still rub his knuckles a lot?"

"No, but at home, he's free to let his claws out." Philip choked on his breakfast and thumped his chest a few times.

"_Claws_?"

"Yeah. Adamantium claws. Those and his ability to heal himself from everything we've seen are his powers. He and Storm are the instructors we had before Dad. It'll be interesting to see how they get along. I'm sure Hepzibah will volunteer, too." Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he took his final bite of toast. "I've got a lot to do planning wise once we're home."

"Don't worry about it until you're there, dear. This is supposed to be a vacation." Hepzibah came to the table and looked strangely at the French toast.

"It's French toast, Hepzibah. You put syrup on it. It's good." She nodded and prepared it as Scott told her and took a bite. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Hepzibah likes French toast!"

"Good to know, Hep. My mom makes the best French toast," Chris said, walking into the kitchen. "Alex will be along shortly." Chris sat and made himself a plate, and then he looked at Scott. "Did you know about his test?"

"Not until this morning, Dad. I swear. Grandma and I told him to tell you." Chris relaxed and nodded.

"Ok. Alex will be taking over washing dishes. You can clear the table once everyone is done. Once the kitchen is cleaned, we'll start bringing boxes in from the shed."

"Yes sir."

"I hear you met Private Howlett," Phil said before taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes, he's one of the instructors Scott works with. Man of few words. Ma, did you make coffee?"

"It's in the kitchen." Chris got up and made himself a cup. Alex came in and sat at the only open seat, next to Scott, and hissed as he sat.

"What's the damage?" Scott whispered to him.

"I'm grounded until grades come out. No phone, no friends, no surfing… They don't even care that there's a competition in a week that I've already signed up and paid for! They said some time at home would be good for me. It's so-"

"Alexander, if you say it's unfair, I'll ground you from surfing for another month." Alex scowled as he made himself a plate of food.

"All I did was stretch the truth about _one_ test because I wanted to spend time with you and Scott. What was wrong with that?"

"We could have postponed this trip until _after_ your test, Alex. Or we could have stayed in Hawaii for a little while for you to take the test and then headed here. I just can't believe you thought you could get away with this. I have half a mind to punish you in front of your parents as well." Alex threw his fork down and left the table.

"Dad, it was just a test. You need to calm down. I've missed worse for team related things. He said he can make it up and that his teacher was understanding. Just cut him some slack." Chris stood up, face furious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: refer to first chapter about lack of ownership**

**Warning: mention of spanking**

"All I did was stretch the truth about _one_ test because I wanted to spend time with you and Scott. What was wrong with that?"

"We could have postponed this trip until _after_ your test, Alex. Or we could have stayed in Hawaii for a little while for you to take the test and then headed here. I just can't believe you thought you could get away with this. I have half a mind to punish you in front of your parents as well." Alex threw his fork down and left the table.

"Dad, it was just a test. You need to calm down. I've missed worse for team related things. He said he can make it up and that his teacher was understanding. Just cut him some slack." Chris stood up, face furious. Hebzibah put her hand on his forearm.

"Scott-boy is not being disrespectful, Corsair. Calm down." Scott stood up and put his plate, fork, and cup in the sink.

"I'm going to go check on Alex," he told them, leaving the kitchen. He walked into their shared room and closed and locked the door.

"Go away," Alex told him, laying facedown on the pillow.

"I'm not going back out there right now. Dad's pissed with me, too. Hey, did I ever tell you about Jean missing a midterm to get Kitty our junior year?"

"Jean did that?"

"Yeah. And even though the professor cleared it, later when we were supposed to go on a field trip, she couldn't go because she'd missed the midterm. And don't even get me started on _me_ missing track practices because I forgot about Danger Room sessions- that _I_ planned. It's just one test, man. You're fine. Dad'll calm down eventually."

"I'm just tired of this, man. I already have parents. I don't need another." Scott sighed.

"I get it, Alex. I really do. You have your parents, I have the freedom of having been on my own and in charge for years, and now Dad comes in and acts like none of that matters. But, it's _Dad_. He's alive. Doesn't that make the craziness worth it?" Alex shook his head.

"Maybe it makes me a bad son, but no. My parents love me. I've known them longer than Mom or Dad. They're the ones who I call when I'm upset or frustrated or have good news. Honestly, other than just remembering the accident, I didn't think of Mom or Dad at all until you found me. I think I'd like to get pictures of me as a baby, and some of Mom, and then I just want to go home. My parents offered to buy me a ticket to come home tomorrow. I think I'm going to take them up on that."

"But… this was supposed to be our vacation as a family."

"Yeah, the last time we had one of those caused all this mess. Maybe we're just destined to not have good trips."

"Dad's not going to let you go early."

"Dad isn't my legal guardian. My parents can say he's kidnapped me or something."

"What about snowboarding? Grandpa said he'd take us."

"Yeah, but I'm grounded now. Just let it go, Scott. I'm going home tomorrow. Do me a favor and tell Dad I need to talk to him?" Scott sighed sadly.

"Ok. Just do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I get that you have your own parents now and you don't feel like you need Dad, but don't forget I'm still your brother and there's only one of me."

"Don't worry, Scotty. You can't get rid of me."

"Then I'll go get-" Scott was interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Corsair, eyes wet. Chris came in the room and sat beside Alex.

"You really want to leave tomorrow? I thought we had a few more days before you had to take your test."

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Alex told him, refusing to look at him. "I can't do anything since I'm grounded and I'll just make everyone miserable sticking around me."

"You're not grounded until you get to your parents. I made sure of that, and they agreed since no one knows the next time I'll see you. I was going to have you home Friday evening. Cutting the trip by one day won't be as hard on us as ending it three days early."

"I can't stay past today."

"Can you tell me why you're so determined to leave early?"

"Because you're crossing lines!" Alex shouted, finally looking at Chris. "I get you're my dad. I'm glad you're alive! But I have _new_ parents- parents I've known a lot longer than you! So just _back off_!" Scott, who was afraid to call attention to himself, saw the change in Chris' face.

"Ok. Then I will carry out your parents' wishes and have you on a plane tomorrow." Chris stood up and started walking out.

"Dad-"

"Don't, Alex. Might as well just call me Chris." Chris saw Scott's shocked look and sighed as he left the room.

"I knew he'd hate me," Alex said sadly.

"You did just tell him you didn't want him in your life."

"No I didn't."

"Maybe not those exact words, but yeah, you did. You realize that thoughts of us were what kept him alive, right? He willingly became a pirate because he knew if by some slim chance we were alive, we'd get a kick out of it. He left his crew to be with us. Don't look at me like that, Alex. You've ruined your second chance with Dad. I hope these people are worth that." Scott left the room and went back to the dining room where he began cleaning off the table. Once it was cleared, he took the rag that was in the sink and wiped it down. He heard water running in the kitchen and saw Chris filling the sink up. Scott went into the kitchen and stood next to him.

"Dad?" Chris looked at him, face full of sorrow. "It's going to be ok. He's never been good with change. Remember when Mom switched him from name brand to store brand nuggets? He threw a tantrum almost every night until she put the store brand ones into the brand name bag." Chris gave Scott a small smile.

"I do remember that. Your mother was always better at handling him than I was." Chris turned back to the sink and started washing the dishes from breakfast. Scott waited for the other sink to fill up a bit before he started rinsing.

"I understand if you want to go with the Starjammers again," he said, quietly. "I know you'll visit more now. I'll be ok. I've lasted this long, right?" Scott heard Chris sniffing and looked up. "Dad?"

"Do you want me to go?" Chris asked, a tear falling down his cheek.

"What? No! I've already started envisioning showing you better ways of flying. I mean… Dad, I've dreamed of you and Mom coming back. I understand that I'll never see her again, but I don't… I just didn't want you to stay if you didn't want to. I'm used to people coming and going. And it would suck, but I'd figure out a way to move on. I just don't want you to feel stuck with me."

"Why do you think I'd feel 'stuck' with you?"

"You're going from flying around the universe to staying in one place with a son who can't seem to stay out of trouble. It'd be worth it if Alex occasionally visited, but since that's looking less likely, it'd just be me. I'm not worth it alone- OW! Dad!"

"I don't _ever_ want to hear you say you aren't worth my time again, do you understand me?"

"But-"

"Never again, Scott Christopher."

"Yes sir." The two continued to wash and rinse dishes.

"I'm staying in New York, so your days of getting away with things are over. School is your top priority-"

"But-!"

"_School_ is your top priority."

"Yes sir."

"If I find out you're putting _anything_ else above school, you'll be grounded from whatever that is until I see that you can be trusted again."

"Yes sir."

"Sundays are your break from school and X-Men. Those will be our days to spend together."

"Really?"

"Why, do you not like that idea?"

"No, I do. I just wasn't expecting it since you'll be living in the same house as me."

"Well, I assumed you'd be busy with your senior year, applying to colleges, and leading the X-Men and wouldn't have much time for me. Plus, I'm sure I'll have a bunch of things to do as an instructor and I need to be able to make sure I have time solely for you." Chris turned from Scott and shut his eyes.

"Want me to go beat him up again?" Scott joked, with a hint of seriousness, as he understood the pain on Chris' face.

"No. I don't want to have to spank you while we have less than twenty four hours left with Alex." Scott sighed.

"Let me finish doing the dishes. You can start bringing boxes in. Just don't let him take _all _the baby pictures of himself- or all the pictures of Mom." Chris waited a moment and then nodded.

"Thank you." Chris went to get his coat and came back to grab the keys from beside the door. "Feel free to open the door for me when you see me coming."

"Yes sir." Scott continued washing dishes and waited until he saw Chris with his first box near the door before he went to open it. Chris went by him and took the box to the living room and sat it on the floor. Scott watched him go back to the shed as he finished rinsing the last dish. Scott quickly rinsed the sink and rushed to get his coat. He met Chris at the door and nodded to him as he went to the shed. Scott looked at the five boxes left in the shed. Once he saw 'Chris and Kat' written on one, he picked it up and walked it to the house, setting it down next to the boxes Chris had brought in. He and Chris kept passing each other until all seven boxes were in the house. Chris hung the key up and the two put their coats on the coat rack. Chris rubbed his hands together and went into the kitchen to make himself more coffee to warm up.

"Are those the boxes?" Alex asked Scott from the hall. Scott nodded. "Are you two still mad at me?"

"You're the one who's staying away. Go spend the last few hours that you have with Dad actually _with_ Dad." Alex nodded and went to the living room and sat on the floor.

"Hey Dad? Where're Grandma and Grandpa? And Hepzibah?" Scott asked, coming into the living room as well.

"Grandpa has his shipping business to run, Grandma is getting ready in her room for her homeschool student, and Hepzibah is in our room going over her duties for Raza to take over."

"Oh. Wait, homeschool student?"

"Yes. She quit teaching after the accident and after a year or two, took on a homeschooler whose mom had to suddenly return to work. She should actually be here soon," Chris said, looking at his watch.

"Um… ok. We won't be in the way, will we?"

"No." Scott sat next to a box, taking in a sharp breath, and opened a box. At the very top of it were baby pictures. Scott took one out and looked at the back. The year matched up with his birth year.

"This is weird," he said, seeing more and more pictures of himself.

"What is?"

"Seeing pictures of me without my shades." Scott sat back and flipped through a photo album of him and his parents pre-Alex. Towards the end of the album, there was a picture of him sitting in Chris' lap, grinning at the camera, with a very pregnant Katherine sitting next to Chris.

"I forget how pretty she was," Scott found himself saying.

"At least you have some memories of her." Scott looked at Alex and frowned.

"I'm not interested in the 'Alex pity party.' At least you ended up with a mom who wants you instead of foster parents who just saw you as a paycheck or a free cleaner."

"Boys."

"Sorry Dad." Alex refused to say anything. Scott sighed as he pulled out more picture albums of him and his parents. Finally, he pulled out one that had no children. Scott looked through it and saw Chris at about Scott's age. He was dressed in a suit and was holding what looked like a corsage in his hands. Scott snickered at Chris' hair and turned the page. He saw Katherine in a dress with Chris putting the corsage on her wrist. The next few pages showed Chris' graduation from high school and his graduation from boot camp. Katherine was always by his side. At the end of the album, there were pictures of Chris and Katherine's wedding and him holding her in his arms in front of a house- the house Scott spent the first few years of his life.

"Here," he said, handing the album to Chris. Scott saw him looking through documents, but he took the album and glanced through it.

"I can't believe she turned this into an album," he said, rolling his eyes. Scott let him look through the album as he went back to 'his' box. Before he could sit again, he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and answered the door. When he opened it, Scott could only stare. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he'd _ever_ seen.

"Um, hi?" he said, immediately wanting to kick himself.

"Hi. I'm Madelyne. I'm here for Mrs. Summers."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: refer to first chapter for lack of ownership**

**Warning: mention of spanking**

"Hi. I'm Madelyne. I'm here for Mrs. Summers."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Come on in. Grandma!" Deborah came out of her room, still brushing her hair.

"Madelyne, you're here early! Come on back. I have us set up in the dining room today."

"Sure, Mrs. Summers."

"I'm Scott," Scott said as she walked past him and around the boxes. Madelyne looked back at him and smiled.

"Hi Scott." She turned back around and disappeared into the dining room. Scott sat by the boxes, looking towards the dining room.

"Scott? Scott!" Scott shook his head and looked at Chris.

"Yes sir?"

"Box, son. We don't have as much time as we did originally." Chris shook his head and Alex sniggered.

"He's got a thing for redheads. And he can't even _tell_ they're redheads!" Scott scowled at Alex and threw a throw pillow at him.

"_Boys_!" Refusing to apologize, the two went back to their boxes. Scott grabbed a marker Chris had brought in and wrote 'PICTURES' on the box, as well as 'KEEP.' He put everything in that he'd taken out and moved on to the next box. Inside were several blankets. Scott thought they looked, and felt, handmade, so he looked for a tag to check. He finally found a name tag with Alex's name written on it.

"Alex," Scott said. Once Alex was looking, Scott tossed him the blanket.

"What is it?"

"A blanket with your name on it," Scott shrugged. Chris looked up and cocked his head at the blanket.

"Baby blankets. I think my grandmother crocheted those."

"Oh. Cool." Scott found a similar blanket with his name on a tag further in the box. Other than that, it was filled with afghans.

"Do we want to keep the rest of the blankets?"

"Set them aside and ask Grandpa. They were from his mom." Scott nodded and lifted the box to set aside and then moved on to a third box. The very top item was a blown up wedding portrait of Chris and Katherine. Katherine looked beautiful in her dress, and even Scott had to admit that Chris looked good in his dress blues.

"What are you looking at?" Alex asked. Scott turned the picture and let Alex see. "Can I…?" Scott stood and gently handed the frame to his brother. He saw Alex sit back and just stare at it, taking it in.

"There's a smaller one of that in this album," Chris said, holding the album that Scott had given him in the air. "Would you like a copy? I'm sure your grandmother has scissors if you want to cut me out of it." Alex glared at Corsair as he put the picture down and kept going through his box. Scott shook his head and saw several knick-knacks in the box, most of them with the name 'Summers' written on them.

"I can't imagine using these right away, but I don't want to get rid of them," Scott admitted to Chris.

"Then we'll keep them. What are they?" Scott pulled a few things out and Chris nodded.

"Your mother was very proud of those. She stencilled our name onto several wedding gifts and hung them up where everyone could see." Scott's fingers ran across the letters, trying to imagine Katherine writing them. He wiped his face and repacked the box, including the wedding picture, and wrote 'KNICK-KNACKS' on the side before moving it by the box of pictures. Chris had done the same with the boxes he'd looked through. Alex was still on his first box.

"Should we just stay in the basement and go through the boxes there?" Scott asked.

"Sure. Just give me a minute. I'm going to go check on Hepzibah." Scott nodded and sat near Alex.

"Do you want help or are you just taking your time?"

"Both," Alex admitted. "There are a lot of albums I want to take with me, but I know it'll exceed the weight limit for my bags."

"Then ask Dad to fly you. You know he would."

"Not happily."

"Probably not, but I'm sure he'd prefer to have a few more hours with you, flying you himself, than sending you on a commercial flight wondering if he'd ever see you again."

"Damn it, Scott. I already feel guilty. Can you just give it a break?" Scott rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen for a drink, forgetting that Deborah was teaching.

"Can I help you?" Deborah asked, seeing Scott enter the kitchen/dining room.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just getting something to drink." Madelyne smiled shyly into her books.

"Madelyne, this is my grandson, Scott Summers. He's visiting us from New York where he lives with Charles Xavier."

"_The_ Charles Xavier?" Madelyne asked Scott.

"Yes," Scott said as he got a glass of water. "How do you know of him? I mean… most people my age have no idea who he is unless they live in the same town."

"He invited me to his school a year ago."

"Oh. _Oh_!" Scott smiled as he pulled up a seat next to her. "Can I ask what kept you away?"

"The distance. My mom was uncomfortable with it, and with paying to fly me back and forth for holidays and such."

"Well, I'm a pilot, and the professor lets me take his plane out occasionally, as long as he knows I'm taking it. And now that I know my grandparents are here, I can see myself making several trips in the future. If you talk to your mom and you want to join us at Xavier's, she won't have to pay for you to fly."

"Hm. I'm not sure she'll believe that someone my age is a pilot."

"My dad is, too. He was in the Air Force- a major. He'd be willing to fly you." Scott didn't notice Deborah sitting at the table, biting her lips to stop the smile threatening to show itself.

"What makes you so interested in having me there? You don't even know what I can do."

"Doesn't matter. We have room for any and every ability. But just out of curiosity… What _can_ you do?"

"I can move things with my mind."

"Really? That's awesome. My friend Jean can do that, too."

"Do you think… if my mom agrees, do you think she'd help me?"

"Of course."

"Scott!" Scott heard Chris call. "Where are you?" Scott sighed.

"I should let you get back to work, I guess. But here," Scott took her pen and a post it note she had and wrote down his phone number. "Call me or text me any time. We're here until tomorrow, I think, so if your mom wants to ask me some questions, she can. I'm authorized to answer for the professor."

"Ok. I'll talk to her during my break. Thanks, Scott." Scott nodded and gave her another smile as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I should have known you'd be in here disturbing your grandma's lessons."

"Dad, this is Madelyne. The professor invited her to join us last year." Chris extended his hand.

"How do you do?" Madelyne blushed as she shook Chris' hand.

"Alright, boys. Leave Madelyne alone and keep going through your boxes."

"Yes, Mother."

"Yes ma'am." Scott got up from the table and he and Chris walked back into the living room. Alex was finishing looking through his second box. He quickly packed everything back, put the box in the 'keep' section, and made his way to Chris.

"Basement?"

"Yes," Chris said. He put his hands on Scott and Alex's shoulders and led them to a door in the hall that neither had seen opened yet. Chris opened the door and the brothers saw stairs.

"Is there a light?"

"No. We have to do everything in the dark," Chris said, rolling his eyes. He started going down the steps first and flipped a switch a few steps down. Scott followed Chris with Alex not far behind. The three saw the dozens of boxes in the basement and Scott groaned.

"Are those all ours?"

"No. There might be a box or two that are your grandparents'. But other than that, yes. I'm specifically looking for our old safe, so if either of you see it, please let me know."

"What are you looking for in the safe?" Scott asked, pulling down a box.

"Our birth certificates, social security cards, military documents, my service pistol."

"A gun?"

"Yes? I _was_ in the military, Alex."

"Can you teach us how to shoot?"

"No. I'm not your legal guardian. If your parents want you to learn how to use a gun, they can teach you."

"Dad!"

"You don't get it both ways, Alexander. I won't just sit on the sidelines waiting to be the fun uncle to my son."

"Screw this. I'll just go pack now and call a cab," Alex said, tossing the toys he'd pulled out of his box back in. He started heading towards the stairs, but Chris grabbed his arm.

"Alex-"

"Get your hand off me!"

"Dad let him go!" Scott pushed Chris away and grabbed Alex's hands as Alex's powers showed themselves. Scott allowed the powers to hit him, knowing if it was like the other day, they wouldn't hurt him. Once Alex's powers calmed down, he put his head in his hands, softly crying. Chris sat beside him and pulled him into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I just… knowing you don't want me to be there for you hurts. Hearing you say you have a father and you don't need another is like feeling a knife stabbing my heart over and over. I had this whole week planned. The three of us were going to go through these boxes and then we were going to just enjoy being together. If you'd asked me to take you snowboarding, I would have agreed. But giving you up right after finding you again? Son… It's worse than you giving up surfing."

"I don't want you out of my life, Dad. It's just confusing right now with my parents and you. I don't know who I'm supposed to want to be with. I don't even know what I'm supposed to call anyone now. I thought if I just distanced myself from you, it would be easier, but I don't want to do that either. What do I do?"

"You stay with me until Thursday. I'll take you home in plenty of time for you to get a good night's sleep and take your test on Friday. Scott, Hepzibah, and I will play tourists for a little while until you're out of school, and then we'll separate the things you want and help you get them in your house. And if it's a picture with only one copy, we'll take it to a photo center somewhere and get it duplicated so there's no fighting. After we get that done, I'd like to sit down with your parents and discuss my expectations. I'll let them know that I won't fight for custody, but I expect time with you in the summers and holidays. If that means Scott and I go to Hawaii and celebrate with you, then that's what we'll do."

"Ok."

"Ok," Chris repeated. "I love you, son. You and Scott are the most important people in my life."

"Love you too, Dad."

"We might as well take a break before we get started," Scott told them, looking at his watch. "It's lunch time."

"You just want to see that girl again."

"Shut up! I do not!" Scott protested, his face turning red. Chris chuckled and stood up, helping Alex up with him.

"Leave your brother and his love life alone, Alex. Besides," Corsair pretended to whisper, "she was flirting just as hard as he was."

"Was she really?" Scott asked on the steps. Alex and Chris started laughing and Scott scowled and kept walking up the stairs.

**A/N 2: Just wanted to mention that Madelyne Pryor is not an OC, nor are Deborah and Phil Summers. Madelyne is technically Cyclops' first wife, though I'm changing a few things to make it fit better, and those really are Corsair's parents, as mentioned in several comics.**

**A/N 3: There's one more chapter for this story and then I'll start posting the third one. The third one is about double this size, and the fourth one is double _that_. I'm still working on the fifth one and it's longer than the fourth. Thanks for the follows and the reads. I get excited every time I see the read count go up :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: refer to first chapter for disclaimer**

**Warning: mention of spanking**

"We might as well take a break before we get started," Scott told them, looking at his watch. "It's lunch time."

"You just want to see that girl again."

"Shut up! I do not!" Scott protested, his face turning red. Chris chuckled and stood up, helping Alex up with him.

"Leave your brother and his love life alone, Alex. Besides," Corsair pretended to whisper, "she was flirting just as hard as he was."

"Was she really?" Scott asked on the steps. Alex and Chris started laughing and Scott scowled and kept walking up the stairs.

"Go on up, Alex. I _need_ to find that safe."

"Why?"

"Because I need my birth certificate and social security card to get my driver's license back. I'm not going to go longer than I need to with your brother driving me everywhere." Alex chuckled.

"Do you want some help?"

"No. I need a spy up there to tell me what Scott and Madelyne are talking about."

"Got it." Alex went upstairs and to the kitchen. He saw Deborah in the kitchen preparing some sandwiches and Scott sitting next to Madelyne, looking together at one of her textbooks.

"Are you sure I can't make you something Madelyne?"

"No, Mrs. Summers, I'm ok. But thank you for offering."

"Oh, Alex! Can I make you a sandwich?"

"Sure Grandma. Thanks." Alex sat across from Scott and Madelyne. "So what are you two talking about? Oh, sorry. I'm Alex, Scott's brother."

"Hi, Alex. I'm Madelyne. And we're discussing how if Feynman clearly states people don't and won't understand quantum mechanics, why the basics are expected to be taught to and grasped by high schoolers." Alex blinked.

"You're a nerd?" Deborah sat the sandwiches down on the table and gently slapped Alex's shoulder.

"You behave!"

"Sorry Grandma." Scott smirked as he looked back at Madelyne. Before he could continue their conversation, his phone started buzzing.

"Excuse me," he said, seeing Kurt's name on the caller ID. "Hello?" Scott left the table and went into his and Alex's room.

"_Scott, you've got to get home!"_

"What are you talking about? I cleared a week with Professor X. I've barely been gone a _day_."

"_There's a time traveler here saying he needs to talk to you. It's urgent."_

"Seriously? Why _me_?"

"_I don't know. He's saying his name is Nathan, and he has to talk vith you _now_."_

"Did you tell him I was clear across the country?"

"_Yes, and he said if you vere vith Corsair, you could be back by tonight."_

"Kurt, this is my first chance to travel with my family in ten years. I'm already having to leave early because Alex forgot to tell us he had an exam to take yesterday-"

"_Scott?"_

"Professor?"

"_Son, I think you need to come home and meet this young man."_

"Why is it so important that I end my family vacation and I meet him?"

"_He's saying he's your son from the future."_

"And you just believed him?"

"_He allowed me to read his mind. He is most certainly Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. He is your son."_

"I'll be home tonight." Scott hung up and left the room and made his way back to the dining room.

"There you are. I found the safe. I need help getting it upstairs," Chris told him as soon as he walked into the dining room.

"Dad, I need to go home." Chris made a concerned face.

"Why? What happened?"

"I can't… I can't talk about it here. I'm going to fly home really quick. I'll be back in time for you to take Alex home."

"Absolutely not, Scott. You'll tell me what's going on right now." Scott sighed and then nodded.

"Can we go into another room?" Chris nodded and followed Scott into his and Alex's room.

"What's wrong?"

"Kurt called me and told me there was a time traveler visiting insisting to see me. I kept telling him I wasn't leaving, but then the professor got on the phone. He also said I needed to come home-"

"It sounds like they're just lost without you."

"Dad, they're saying my _son_ is there." Chris blinked and then smiled.

"Your son?"

"Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. My son." Chris shook his head.

"I don't believe this. I can't believe _you_ believe this."

"Dad,"

"We're taking Alex home on Thursday and staying in Hawaii until Saturday."

"No." Chris crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt and Professor Xavier wouldn't have called me if this wasn't important. I'm sorry Dad, but I'm going with or without your permission." Chris grabbed Scott's shirt and yanked him forward.

"You will _not_ leave. If you even _try_, I will take down your pants and blister your tail the second I find you. Do you understand me?" Scott looked at Chris' hand and then looked up at Chris' face.

"Fine." He shoved Chris away and opened the door. "You can leave."

"I expect you in the kitchen in ten minutes. Call Xavier and tell him you're not going anywhere." Scott crossed his arms and looked away. "_Scott_."

"Dad, if you don't give me some space, I'm going to end up saying or doing something that I'll end up regretting. _Go_. _Away_."

"Chris, honey, your lunch is ready!" they heard Deborah call.

"Ten minutes, Scott Christopher, or I'll come looking for you." Scott looked away until he heard the door shut. Once it was closed, he grabbed the keys from his pants from the day before and went to the window. He lifted it as quietly as possible and climbed out, making sure to close the window behind him. He checked where the gate was in the backyard, noticed it was on the other side of the house near the kitchen, and jumped the fence. Scott rubbed his arms, wishing he had his coat, and then ran to the Jeep. He started the car and reversed it. As soon as he was able to put it into drive, he saw Chris open the front door and start racing after him. Scott pulled out his phone and called Xavier.

"Professor, I'm going to need you to call in a favor and get me a plane."

"_I will. Get to the airport and one will be ready for you."_ Scott hung up and continued racing to the airport. As soon as he pulled into the parking lot, Scott's phone rang again, showing Alex's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" he chanced.

"_Scott, Dad is calling Grandpa to go get you. He's pissed. Grandma sent Madelyne home because of the things he was saying."_

"I'll be gone before Grandpa can get me. Tell Dad to relax and that I'll be back on Thursday."

"_Scott Christopher Summers, you get your ass back to the house- NOW!"_

"Sorry Dad. I told you- with or without your permission." Scott hung up and rushed into the airport. He went to the section inside where people stored their planes in the hangers and saw an attendant.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Scott Summers. Charles Xavier should have called about a plane?"

"I'm sorry, son, but we only allow licensed pilots to fly, not children training." Scott pulled out his wallet and showed her his driver's license and pilot's license.

"I'm fully qualified to fly, and there's an emergency where I _need_ to leave." The woman scanned both licenses and then handed them back.

"We have your plane in Hanger 6."

"Thank you," he told her, heading out to the private hangers. He found Hanger 6 and walked in. People were scrambling to get it filled with gas and prepped. Scott ran up the steps and sat in the chair at the controls.

"Control, this is Golf Sierra Romeo Whiskey-1063 requesting permission to take off," he said as soon as he got the thumbs up from the crew.

"**All clear Golf Sierra Romeo Whiskey-1063. Ready for take off."** Scott flipped a few switches and the plane started moving. Scott taxied it out and onto the runway. He turned on the runway and started increasing the speed, slowly lifting up. Soon, Scott was in the air. He quickly switched the radio to Xaiver's private channel.

"Professor?" he spoke into the radio.

"**We're here, Cyclops."**

"I have an ETA of five hours in this plane. I'll see what I can do to shave off more time, but without the cloaking ability, I don't know if I can."

"**Just get here safely, son. We'll see you in five hours."** Scott signed off and concentrated on flying, and not the churning of his stomach.

"**Scott? Are you on this channel?"** Scott groaned and brought the radio to his mouth.

"Grandpa? What are you doing on this channel?"

"**We called your professor and got the channel, but I wasn't sure if you were still on. Young man, what were you thinking? Your father is on his way into the air to follow you, Alex is here with us worried sick, and your grandma is just beside herself, panicking because Chris is in the air again."**

"I'm sorry. I told Dad I needed to go home for an emergency but he just wouldn't listen."

"**Well I hope it's worth it son. Chris said he won't care about privacy when he finds you."** Scott huffed and turned the radio off. He continued to fly for several hours when he realized he was close to the Institute. He turned the radio back on and sighed.

"Professor, I'm almost there. Am I good to land?"

"**Yes, Cyclops."** Scott started descending and flew into a waterfall that hid the X-Men's secret hanger. Scott slowed down and came to a stop. He quickly performed the post-flight check and then opened the hatch to exit. He ran out and into the lower levels and took the elevator up. When he stepped out onto the main floor, Charles was waiting for him.

"Ah, Cyclops. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Scott nodded.

"Where is he?"

"He's back on the lower levels, helping the remaining Starjammers with their ship." Scott turned and went back down, turning into the third hanger located under the basketball court. He saw the Starjammers' ship and Ch'od and Raza.

"Ch'od!" he called, running to him. Ch'od turned and sighed in relief.

"He's here, Corsair." Scott paled when he saw Ch'od was using the communicator that allowed visuals. He saw Corsair at the controls of the Blackbird.

"Good. Keep an eye on him for me, would you, Ch'od?"

"I will, Captain." Ch'od clicked the communicator off and looked at Scott.

"I'm looking for-"

"I'm right here." Scott turned and saw a giant man with a metal arm stepping out of the ship. "Thanks for the tour, Ch'od. I always wanted to see the Starjammers' ship." the man turned. "Hello, Scott. I'm Nathan. Your son."

**A/N: And that's it. Thanks everyone for reading/following!**

**(Really... that is it for this one. #3 will be up on Monday at the latest.) **


End file.
